


Trainwreck

by yami_sango



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balancing life as a shinobi and a sad excuse for a love life wasn't an easy feat. [Yamato/You] [Series of connecting one-shots]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trainwreck

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Naruto.

**Title:** Lullaby Blues  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yamato/You  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Spoilers:** Maybe?

I seriously love Yamato… he’s like tied as my second favorite with Iruka (Obito will always be #1). He needs love.

xoxoxox

“What time is it?,” you grumbled, voice heavy with sleep. 

Yamato hummed, the sound barely heard over faint rustle of clothing as he donned his uniform. “Around 3am?”

Groaning, you sat up in the small bed, holding the blanket up to cover your chest. “What are you doing up? Come back to bed, Tenzou.”

“Kakashi-senpai sent for me.”

You felt your eye twitch, “Hokage or not, that man needs to learn basic time management skills. Three in the morning? Seriously? What happened to him being chronically late for everything?” You flopped backwards, throwing your arm over your eyes.

Your lover chuckled. “I’ll make it up to you later.” 

You felt the next to you dip as he sat down, “I’ll be gone on a mission.”

“When you return,” prying your arm away from your face, he leaned down, brushing a kiss against your lips. “May the soles of your feet be firm,” he mumbled against your lips.

“Mmm,” you nudged his shoulder, “Now go, before I change my mind about letting you leave.”

Yamato snorted, “Yes Ma’am.” He flipped off the light before much to your annoyance, disappeared out his bedroom window (a bad habit he, no doubt picked up from Kakashi). 

You grumbled, hugging his pillow to your chest as you let your eyes slide closed. “Stupid Kakashi…”

xoxoxox

I already have some ideas for the next few one-shots. :D Maybe I’ll get around to writing one of them this week… hopefully since I’m not working that much.  
~Yami Sango


End file.
